The Problem Factor Scam
Plot Mig and Clepron learn of a mysterious office company called "The Problem Factor" and decide to investigate it and figure out that it's a secret alien prison. Synopsis In the middle of the city, a bunch of workers are driving trucks off alien food from the Bellwood market. They are driving quite fast and there are like 10 trucks going towards one small apartment warehouse called "The Problem Factor". "Your clear to be loading insir!" shoued a man outside. A truck quietly drove in the loading zone and the man walked up to the door. "Sir? Sir! Answer me sir!" shouted the man. The trunk of the truck broke open and Clepron and Mig came out and kicked the man down. "I can't believe that tip was completely right," said Clepron. "Yeah some of those people aren't all inbeciles," said Mig. They both went up to the front door which was bolted closed. Clepron blasted it open along with Mig as Puncherbot and he turned back and they both walked inside when the lights went on to reveal something shocking. There were fake dummies and fake furniture inside the warehouse. "What the heck?" asked Mig. They both walked around and Clepron smashed one of the fake chair's open, revealing a large entrance to underground. "Should we go in there?" asked Clepron. "Well duh," said Mig. They both ran in there and saw rooms that were chained up and loud shouting noises. Just then two people came to Mig and Clepron. "May we help you two gentlemen?" asked the lady. "Yeah. What the heck are those noises for?" asked Mig. "I am Mr. Sonar and this is my wife, Mrs. Sonar," said the man. "Umm ok?" asked Clepron. Mig walked over to one of the boxes and heard someone shout "Get me out of here!" Mrs. Sonar's eyes turned yellow and red and her hands grew and she pulled Mig towards her. "DON'T GO OVER THERE!" she shouted. "Ok!" shouted Mig. Clepron blasted one of the boxes open and an alien was standing there. "No! Get those two now!" shouted Mr. Sonar. Mrs and Mr. Sonar turned into bat-like creatures that could grow thier body parts. Mig grabbed a pipe and whacked Mr. Sonar but he had no damage. "Their like bat sludgepuppies!" shouted Clepron. "Oh. That doesn't sound good," said Mig. Mig saw them run at him and they tried to whack him with a large metal bar. Instead they hit a large cylinder pipe which released water all over the basement. Mig turned into Ripjaws and swam through it. "AGHHHHH!!" shouted Mrs. Sonar, who couldn't see underwater. Ripjaws broke all of the metal box doors open, releasing trapped innocent aliens. Clepron used his plumber scooba gear to get the aliens above water and Ripjaws broke a hole throught the ground and the water drained and Mig turned back. "You two will be destroyed!!!" shouted Mr. Sonar. He let off harmful sound waves throughout the basement which hurt the aliens' ears. Mig covered his ears and then turned into Sonic Boomer so he could stand the noises. "Clepron. Get these aliens out of here. It's about to get very loud!" said Sonic Boomer. Clepron nodded and ordered the aliens to run upstairs to the main warehouse level to be safe at. Sonic Boomer left off very loud noises and they were repelling off the sonar noises. "He's beating us!" shouted Mrs. Sonar. "Nooooo!!!!" shouted Mr. Sonar. They stopped shouting and melted. Mig turned back and brushed his hands together and headed out towards the main floor. Just then Mr and Mrs. Sonar morphed together to make a large bat sludgepuppy monster. They grabbed Mig and threw him at the basement walls. "YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" they shouted. Clepron snuck up behind them and blasted them numerous times. They turned around and tried to hit him. Clepron winked at Mig and Mig winked back and he turned into Chromastone and blasted the Sonar's. They couldn't stand Chromastone and Clepron blasting them at the same time so they exploded and created a large mess. "Youck!" said Chromastone. He turned back into Mig and he and Clepron left the warehouse. 'Thank you guys sooo much for rescuing us!" said one alien. "No problem. They won't be back," said Clepron. Mig and him left the warehouse and the remains of Mr and Mrs. Sonar began moving around and shaping. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Truck Guy *Clepron *Innocent Alien Prisoners Villains *Mrs. Sonar *Mr. Sonar Aliens Used *Puncherbot (brief) *Ripjaws *Sonic Boomer *Chromastone Trivia *Mr. and Mrs. Sonar debut in this episode. *Like the Area 51 incident, this episode featured a secret alien holding facility. *It is unknown how long the aliens were kept in the prisons. *Oddly enough, most of the aliens were Megawatts. Category:Episodes